A Daily Life of the Numbers
by Grievous Hero TCW
Summary: Set in the StrikerS universe. A whole bunch of shorts focusing on the evil Numbers about their daily life when they're not attacking the TSAB. The Numbers tend to have fun and get in trouble with their father, Dr. Jail Scaglietti.


A Daily Life of the Numbers

Short 1: Quattro's Fib

Inside Dr. Jail Scaglietti's hideout, the Numbers were sitting and talking to each other. Number 4, Quattro was talking to Number 3, Tre.

"Tre-nee, I'm hungry!" Quattro whined.

"Quattro, go get your own food!" Tre yelled.

"I'll ask the Dr. if we can go to the store!" Quattro said.

"What?"

Quattro then ran to the Doctor's Office. Inside office, Dr. Jail Scaglietti was sitting down thinking of the next plan to destroy the TSAB.

"Dr.!" Quattro screamed.

"Yes, Quattro?" Jail asked.

"Can we go to store? We're running out of the food," Quattro said.

"Who are you going with?" Jail asked.

"Tre-nee!"

"Tre? Alright. Be back soon! And make sure you get some fried chicken!" Jail ordered.

"Alright Doctor," Quattro responded,

Quattro then walked out of the Jail's office. She then walked back outside to the corridor.

"So, what did he say?" Tre asked, with her arms folded.

"We're going to the store and we have to pick up fried chicken!" Quattro happily explained.

"Ugh! Come on!" Tre ordered.

Tre and Quattro then flew out of the hideout.

* * *

When they arrived at the store, Quattro spent Jail's money on various food. Tre looked at the stuff Quattro was buying.

"Quattro, how much stuff are you getting?" Tre asked.

"Stuff the Numbers need!" Quattro explained.

"But that's the Doctor's money!" Tre said.

"I know. But it's fun!" Quattro said.

* * *

After they got out of the store, Quattro made Tre carry all the grocery bags while they were flying.

"Quattro, why can't you carry this stuff?" Tre asked.

"Because I need to locate the right fried chicken place!" Quattro explained.

"Great," Tre groaned.

As they were flying, Quattro spotted KFC.

"Tre-nee! KFC! Doctor loves KFC!" Quattro yelled. "Come on!"

Quattro then grabbed Tre and dragged her down to KFC. Tre was confused. Once they landed on the ground, Quattro prepared to walk inside.

"Tre-nee, stay here," Quattro ordered.

"Quattro! This isn't funny!" Tre growled. "I'm supposed to be leading you! Not the other way around!"

"Don't worry, Tre-nee."

Quattro walked inside KFC. She then looked at the menu. She saw the Bucket meals.

"Hmm," she thought.

She saw that one of the Bucket meals came with 16 pieces of chicken, 4 large sides, and 8 biscuits.

"We might need two of those," Quattro said.

She then looked at the price. It was $36.99!

"If I get two of those, it'll cost $73.98 plus tax!" Quattro said, worried about Jail's money.

 _Maybe I could buy the chicken and then lie and Tre and won't get in trouble!_ Quattro thought in her head. _But then if I do, Tre-nee will never forgive me and probably hate me…What to do?_

Quattro walked up to the counter. The cashier looked at Quattro.

"Hello. Welcome to KFC. May I take your order?" the cashier asked.

"Um yes. I'd like to order two 16 Bucket meals," Quattro said.

The cashier put the order in. "Is that all?"

"Yup!"

"That'll be $75.12," the cashier told Quattro.

Quattro pulled her wallet. She gave the cashier Jail's $100 bill. The cashier took the money. He then gave her the change back.

"Here you go. Your food will be here in about 5 minutes," the cashier responded.

"Alright," Quattro responded.

Quattro then took a seat in one of the booths. Meanwhile, Tre was still outside waiting for Quattro.

"Ugh! What's taking Quattro so long?!" Tre questioned herself.

She then looked around. _I wonder how Sette's doing?_ _I hope she's in the mood for chicken,_ Tre thought. _Hmm._

Tre then her the door open. She saw Quattro with two large bags of the food.

"Is that our food?" Tre asked.

"Yup. Back to the hideout!" Quattro responded.

Tre and Quattro took off flying and headed back to the hideout.

* * *

"Ah. Quattro, Tre, you got KFC!" Jail said. "Numbers, dinner's ready!"

All the Numbers came running to the dining room. Number 1, Uno, and Number 5 Cinque looked at the chicken.

"Chicken? From KFC?" Uno asked.

"Ugh. Their chicken is so greasy!" Cinque complained.

Cinque then faced the others. She Numbers 9 (Nove), 6 (Sein), and 11 (Wendi) eating their chicken like maniacs.

"Nove, Sein, Wendi, you like this stuff?" Cinque asked.

"Duh! This stuff's awesome!" Sein happily said.

"Indeed. This is better than Bojangles," Nove responded, crunching her chicken. "Where's the hot sauce?"

"In the fridge as usual," Number 12, Deed responded.

"Nope. Bojangles is better," Cinque said. "Bojangles has less grease."

"Cinque, stop trying to be healthy and eat!" Sein said.

"Where's a paper towel? I need to get this grease out of my chicken," Cinque explained.

Numbers 10 (Dieci), 8 (Otto), and 7 (Sette) grabbed their pieces of chicken.

"I don't understand how the Doctor likes this stuff," Otto said.

"I don't either," Dieci responded. "Though, the chicken is good."

Sette began devouring her chicken. Sette looked over at Nove with the hot sauce. She then snatched it from her.

"HEY?" Nove growled.

"I'll give it back when I'm done," Sette responded.

Nove growled. She then walked over to Sette. As Sette was pouring the hot sauce on her plate, Nove snatched the bottle.

"Thank you!" Nove mocked.

Sette growled. Sette got up from her chair and slapped Nove in the face. Nove fell to the ground. Jail, too busy eating his chicken thigh, payed no attention to the fight.

"Dr.!" Nove yelled.

"Yes Nove?" Jail asked.

"Sette-nee slapped me!"

"What? Sette, is that true?" Jail asked.

"Indeed. I did slap Nove. For taking the hot sauce," Sette explained.

"You took it first!" Nove yelled.

"Alright. No fighting over hot sauce. Sette, finish pouring your hot sauce and then give it back to Nove," Jail explained.

"Yes, Doctor."

Tre looked worried. What if the Doctor asks me and Quattro about the chicken? I hope Quattro has everything under control…

"Quattro, Tre, let me see the receipt," Jail said.

Quattro's eyes widened. "Um…sure…Doctor."

Quattro gave the receipt to Jail. Jail looked at it. His eyes widened.

"QUATTRO! TRE!" Jail screamed.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Wendi asked.

"This came up to…almost $80?!" Jail screamed again.

"Doctor, we can explain!" Quattro said.

"Oh I'm you and Tre can explain when I done punishing you!" Jail explained.

"Doctor, look. Tre bought the chicken!" Quattro lied.

Tre's eyes lit up. She then faced Quattro.

"What?! Quattro what are you talking about?" she asked.

"She bought the chicken Doctor. I told her not buy it but she did it anyway!" Quattro lied again.

"What? Quattro?!" Tre yelled.

"Tre, you spent my money?!" Jail asked.

"What? No! Quattro bought the KFC!" Tre explained.

"You're not lying are you Quattro?" Wendi asked.

"No! Little sis. Big sis doesn't lie," Quattro lied.

"Tre-nee!" Sette growled. "I thought you better than this…"

"What? Sette?" Tre said.

"Tre, when were done, in my office!" Jail yelled.

"But I? Yes, Doctor," Tre sadly responded.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Uno told Tre.

Quattro smiled. _At least I didn't get in trouble,_ she thought _. HAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

After dinner, Tre was in Jail's office.

"Tre, get over here!" Jail ordered.

"Doctor, I'm sorry," Tre pleaded.

"Tre, get over here!" Jail yelled.

"Yes, Doctor," Tre responded.

Jail grabbed her. He then bent Tre over his lap. Tre, was confused.

"Dr., what are you doing to me?" Tre asked.

"Tre, for being a very naughty Number, I am going to have spank you," Jail said.

"Spank me?" Tre questioned. "Dr., I'm not like the younger Numbers. They deserve spankings, not me! I'm-I'm too old for these things…"

"Tre, just because you're the third Number, doesn't mean you can't get spanked!" Jail explained.

"But Dr.?" Tre protested.

"TRE!" Jail yelled.

He then raised his hand in the air and smacked Tre's butt hard. Tre squirmed.

"OW! Doctor that hurt!" Tre said.

"Of course! 30 more to go!" Jail said.

Jail continued to slap Tre's butt over and over. Tre squirmed each time. She tried not to cry since she was serious.

"OWW!" Tre screamed in pain.

"Only ten more to go!" Jail said.

"Yes, Doctor," Tre responded.

Tre continued to squirm each time Jail smacked her butt. After she was finished, Tre got up rubbing her butt.

"I'm sorry Dr.! It would happen again!" Tre apologized.

"That's okay Tre. Now go to your room," Jail ordered.

"Yes, Dr."

Tre walked off to her room. Quattro then walked in Jail's Office.

"Did Tre learn her lesson?" Quattro asked.

"Yes. She did," Jail responded.

* * *

Inside Tre's room, Tre was crying. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Tre said, sobbing.

"Tre-nee! It's me! Quattro!" Quattro said.

"What do you want?!" Tre asked.

"I want to talk to you! And I have ointment for your butt!" Quattro said.

"Come in," Tre responded.

Quattro walked into Tre's room. Quattro saw Tre crying.

"OOH! Tre actually cries!" Quattro teased.

"Quattro, why are even here?" Tre asked.

"Here, put this ointment on your butt!" Quattro said. "It'll help. Also…"

"Also what?" Tre questioned.

"I just came here to see you cry! HAHAAHAHAHAH!" Quattro laughed.

Tre growled. She was furious at Quattro's behavior.

"Quattro, that's not funny! You lied on me!" Tre explained.

"Lie? I didn't lie!" Quattro lied again.

"Quattro, you did. I'm upset. I thought I could trust you, but now I can't," Tre sadly said.

"Tre-nee, I'm sorry…"

"If you were sorry you would've told the Doctor the truth!"

"But?"

"No buts Quattro," Tre yelled. "Just get out!"

"Tre-nee, I'll do something…" Quattro said.

Tre turned around and jacked up Quattro. "Quattro, if you lie on one of us…." she threatened.

"Heh-heh. Lie on one of us?" Quattro nervously asked. "I would never do such a thing! Heh-heh."

Tre released Quattro. "Get out."

Quattro then exited Tre's room.

* * *

"Nove, I'm sorry for that incident," Sette said.

"Yeah. Right. Don't have something else you could be doing?" Nove asked.

"No. I have to wait on Tre. She still has been punished," Sette responded.

"Fine. I accept your apology," Nove said. "Only this once."

"Thank you, Nove," Sette responded.

She then walked off as Wendi and Sein came running up to Nove alongside Quattro.

"Nove-nee! Quattro's chicken was fun!" Wendi said.

"Indeed. That was the best chicken, right?" Sein asked.

"I already told you, KFC is better than Bojangles," Nove responded.

"But come on? KFC's chicken is good but Church's Chicken is better!" Sein explained.

"Well, Church's Chicken is alright…" Wendi said. "KFC's the best!"

"I think all fried chicken is good…except Bojangles," Nove responded.

"Really Nove-nee?" Wendi asked.

"Anyway, I'm worried about Tre…" Quattro said.

"Why are you worried about Tre-nee? She deserved it!" Sein explained.

"Well…I didn't say she didn't deserve it," Quattro responded.

"I think Tre deserved it!" Nove explained.

"Yeah!" Sein and Wendi happily said.

Quattro still looked worried.

* * *

It was the next day. Jail got up from bed and walked over to see Uno already awake.

"How's the _Cradle's_ plans going?" Jail asked Uno.

"It's going well. We still need Vivio," Uno responded.

"Excellent. We shall have fun with our festival as soon as-" Jail started.

The Numbers came running down the corridor. Jail turned around,

"Doctor!" they all yelled. "We're hungry!"

"Ugh! Quattro?!" Jail asked.

"Yes, Doctor?" Quattro responded.

"Fix the food," Jail ordered.

"But Doctor? Can't Tre fix the food today?" Quattro asked.

Tre glared at Quattro. Jail looked at Tre.

"Tre, fix your attitude!" Jail snapped.

"Yes, Doctor," Tre responded.

"Dr.?!" Quattro yelled.

"Yes Quattro? What is it?" Jail asked.

"Look…what happened yesterday…wasn't Tre's fault," Quattro sadly explained.

"What?!" Jail and the Numbers gasped.

"Hmm. That would make a little more sense. Tre doesn't seem to be obsessed with fried chicken," Otto explained.

"Quattro, Tre, in my office! Uno, fix everyone's breakfast," Jail ordered.

"Yes, Doctor," Uno responded.

* * *

"Quattro, why did you lie on Tre?" Jail asked.

"I lied because I knew you would punish me for wasting your money…" Quattro sadly explained.

"You made me beat your older sister Quattro! You should be ashamed!" Jail said.

"I know. Doctor, Tre-nee, I'm really sorry," Quattro apologized.

Tre, still upset, walked over to Quattro. She then patted Quattro's shoulder.

"Quattro, I accept your apology but don't lie on me again! Or else…" Tre threatened.

"Uh-got it Tre-nee!" Quattro responded.

"And I forgive you as well, Quattro," Jail responded.

"Thanks Doctor. Now I'm going to go eat breakfast with the others," Quattro happily said.

"Uh, no!" Jail said.

He then grabbed Quattro. "Tre, you may leave and go eat."

"Yes, Doctor," Tre responded.

Tre then left Jail's office. Quattro faced Jail.

"For lying to me and getting your sister in trouble, I'm going to have to spank you, Quattro," Jail explained.

"But Doctor, you said you forgave me!" Quattro said, in shock.

"Indeed I did forgive you, but I didn't say you weren't getting punished!" Jail said.

"Aww."

Jail grabbed Quattro's hand and bent over his lap.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Quattro asked, nervously.

Jail lifted up Sliver Cape revealing Quattro's pants. He then smacked Quattro's butt with his hand.

"OWW! That hurts!" Quattro yelled.

"Of course it hurts! That's the point!" Jail said as he continued slapping Quattro's butt.

"OWW! Doctor! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Quattro cried.

"Oh now you're sorry for, lying on Tre, then getting her beat, and then mocking her?!" Jail yelled.

Quattro squirmed each slap. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" she cried

Jail continued to spank Quattro. When she was finished, Quattro jumped in the air rubbing her butt.

"Quattro, go eat! You're grounded from going to the store for one whole week," Jail explained.

"But Doctor? What about the festival?" Quattro asked.

"You're still going to be part of the festival of destroying Long Arch, but you will be grounded with you get back!" Jail said.

"Yes Doctor," Quattro sadly responded.

At the table, Tre looked at Quattro.

"Quattro? Did Doctor beat you?" Tre asked.

"Yes. My butt still stings," Quattro responded.

"Alright. But don't ever lie on me again," Tre said.

"I promise, Tre-nee," Quattro said, while crossing her fingers.

"Are you crossing your fingers?" Tre asked.

"NO!" Quattro quickly responded.

The End.


End file.
